


You're A Firework That Went Off Too Soon

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, barry finds out oliver is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But no, word doesn’t travel to Central City that Oliver is dead and missing.”<br/>Which is why Barry finds out in Starling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Firework That Went Off Too Soon

It was unusual not to hear from the guys over at Starling for longer than two weeks, a hello or just an update on life there, which is what worried Barry. He hadn't heard from them for over a month or so, and with each passing day he grew more and more worried. Eventually, after the month and a week mark, Barry decided to drop in for a visit there. To make sure all of them were okay.

What he got wasn't at all what he expected. 

Barry had sped to Starling, because why the hell would you use the train when you have super speed? And made his way straight to the Arrow Cave. At least one person would be in there and could tell him what the hell was going on.

He entered, stopping by the table, almost crashing into it. "Hey. Look, I'm sorry for-" His voice trailed off as he looked around. The place was almost empty, besides the table and Felicity's "nerd island." (Her words.) Felicity was at the computer, a picture of a smiling Oliver on the screen, and Felicity had her head in her hands. 

"Felicity?" Barry tried to make his voice as soft as possible, as to not startle her or make her cry harder.

Felicity suddenly snapped her head up, quickly closing the picture, wiping her eyes and turning to Barry. "Oh, hey Barry." She didn't even bother with a fake smile, her voice thick with tears. 

"What's wrong?" Barry was beginning to panic, a million thoughts going through his head. "What's happened?" His voice was quickening as was his breathing. 

Felicity clearly swallowed, the words hard to say. "Oliver." The word broke, and Barry sped to her, panic rising. 

"What about Oliver?" Barry frowned, concern for both Oliver and Felicity evident in his voice. 

Felicity threw her arms a little, a broken squeak escaping her lips. "I didn't believe it at first. I mean, why and how is he--" Felicity mumbled, tears falling. 

Barry swallowed thickly, mind going to the worse possibility. "What? How is he what?"

"Oliver-- He's--" Felicity sighed, throwing her head back into her hands. "Dead." She whispered into her hands. 

The world felt as though it had collapsed around Barry. Oliver... Oliver Queen was dead. No. He couldn't accept that. How-- He didn't realise he had sped away from Felicity until his back was flat against the wall. His chest felt tight, and the world was blurred around him. His eyes filled with tears. "I--" Barry stuttered. "I'm sorry." He managed to push out before he sped back to Central City, his world just that little bit more blurred and dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. [Tumblr.](http://www.barryolivers.tumblr.com)


End file.
